Lake Love
by Christy C
Summary: Paul is looking out on a lake, when Dawn sneaks up on him. He asks her for some advice and she happily complies. What happens when he uses her advice against her? Ikarishipping Oneshot


Dawn was now 15, she was traveling through Sinnoh again with Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Drew, and Max. Paul was 16, he had been forced to travel with his brother, Reggie through Sinnoh _again. _Both groups were in Vielstone tonight. Reggie was out looking around the town, even though it was his home town. Ash, Brock, Drew, Max, and May were also walking through town, and they ran into Reggie.

"Hey! Reggie!" Ash called. Reggie turned around, and grinned.

"Hey! I see everyone, except Dawn." Reggie laughed.

"Yeah, Dawn went to go practice for the contest. Where's Paul?" Misty asked. Reggie shrugged.

"Probably training." he guessed. The others all nodded. That wasn't what Paul was doing though, he was actually looking out on a large lake, feeling weak at the fact he couldn't tell the girl he loved, that he loved her. Dawn was just heading back to the pokemon center and saw Paul.

"Hey! Paul! What's wrong?" she asked when she saw he was just staring out into space.

"What are _you _doing here Troublesome?" Paul sneered in reply, "Can't I ever get some privacy?" he growled.

"Sorry, I'll just leave..." Dawn muttered brokenly, backing towards the trees.

"Wait! You might be able to help me!' Paul suddenly growled. Dawn froze out of shock for the fact Paul was suggesting she could possibly help him. When she was out of her shock, she skipped over and sat down next to him.

"Your good at all the lovey dovey romantic stuff right?" Paul asked. Dawn nodded, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"Well, how would you suggest I tell the girl I love, that I love her?" Paul asked. Dawn's heart broke into a million pieces. Of course he wouldn't love her the way she loved him. She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice when she answered and the tears out of her eyes.

"Well, what I would do if I were you, just bring her to a romantic place and kiss her. Actions speak louder than words. Next, when the kiss stops tell her how you feel and she'll tell you how she feels. Even if she doesn't feel the same way about you, you'll be glad to know the way she does feel about you." Dawn answered slowly.

"Just...kiss her?" Paul asked.

"Yeah!" Dawn tried to sound like her normally optimistic self, and was doing pretty well. They sat in silence, each lost in thought, staring out at the lake. She was getting cold now and was shaking, hoping Paul didn't see, he did though. He put his jacket around her shoulders. Dawn was touched that Paul was being so nice to her.

"You didn't have too do that." Dawn said. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I did, you would have frozen if I didn't." Paul muttered, Dawn smiled slightly at him.

"So, by romantic place, here would work right?" Paul asked, a plan was forming in his head and he wanted to change the subject. Dawn nodded. Paul pulled the collar of his jacket, which was around her shoulders and she was pulled towards him.

"And then I would just kiss her...." he muttered, and kissed Dawn lightly. It was a short kiss, but it was full of love.

"I would then say to the girl, I love you Dawn. And I wait to see what she says right?" Paul asked, smirking slightly, but you could see the worry on his face. Dawn nodded mutely, attempting to not hyperventilate.

"So, what does the girl I love say?" Paul asked, worried a bit at the fact Dawn hadn't said anything.

"I think she would say, I love you too, Paul. And then she would kiss you again." Dawn whispered and Paul pulled her to him and they kissed again, longer and more passionately. Paul wrapped his arms around her back and Dawn put her hands on his cheeks. They were panting when they broke the kiss. Paul stood up and smiled slightly. A real smile, not a scowl or a smirk.

"I think I'll see the girl I love tommorow at the contest. And maybe my girlfriend? And would you think about traveling with me and Reggie?" Paul asked. Dawn smiled and nodded.

"See you then boyfriend. And possibly." she laughed and kissed him again, taking his hand to stand.

____________________NEXT DAY___________________________________

"Hey, ready to head to the next town?" Regina, Paul's mom, asked, that morning.

"Sorry, we have to go to the contest." Paul said. Reggie dropped his breakfast. Paul smirked.

"What?! You wanna go to the contest?!" Reggie ask-yelled.

"Well, My girlfriend is in the contest." Paul said, smirking at Reggie and Regina's shocked faces, and stood up and headed towards the door. Reggie and Regina stared after him shocked, looked at each other, and then jumped up to follow him.

_______________________________________________________________

Dawn was pacing backstage. "Dawn! What's wrong?" May asked.

"Nothing, I was just waiting for someone." Dawn sighed.

"Who?" Ash asked. A small smile graced Dawn's lips.

"Um....my boyfriend...." she muttered, blushing. Misty spit out her drink all over Max.

"What?! WHO!" Misty and May both screeched. Dawn laughed.

"PAUL! TELL ME WHO!" they all heard a voice whine, before Dawn could answer.

"Shut up, Reggie." came a reply. Dawn smiled brightly when Paul turned around the corner, Reggie and Regina trailing behind him, Reggie still whining. Paul smiled slightly back at her. Ash gaped at Paul smiling. May, Reggie, Regina, and Misty's heads whipped back and forth so fast between Dawn and Paul, they would probably get whiplash. Brock just shook his head, a smile on his face. Drew smirked and Max was still attempting to get Misty's drink off of him.

"Paul!" Dawn ran over and hugged him. Paul laughed.

"Why is it you seem surprised I'm here?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"I didn't expect you to come." Dawn answered, Paul rolled his eyes.

"I told you last night I would come." Paul sighed.

"So, I still never thought I would see you at a contest." Dawn laughed, Paul just shook his head slightly.

"Ha ha! I knew you two liked each other!" Reggie pointed and jumped up and down. Dawn and Paul both rolled their eyes, Dawn was laughing though.

"Finally." was all Brock and Drew muttered at the same time. Drew rolling his eyes.

"Your dating my rival?" Ash asked. He didn't sound angry by it, just shocked.

"Really? She is?" Paul asked, rolling his eyes. Dawn nodded to his question

"Oh! You two make such a cute couple!" Regina squealed. Dawn blushed brightly, Paul had a light dusty of pink on his cheeks.

"Mom..." Paul growled, Regina snickered.

"Next contestant!" someone called. Paul pulled Dawn over and kissed her and then he broke the kiss.

"Good luck." Paul smirked at the now flustered Dawn.

"Jerk." she muttered, Paul's smirk widened. She made her way on to the stage. Paul ignored her friends and Reggie's curious stares. They stared at him, pretty much the whole contest, which Dawn won easily.

"I won!" Dawn yelled and pretty much tackled Paul. Paul snickered.

"Not surprising." Paul smiled.

"Wow, I think that was almost a compliment." Dawn gasped, putting her hand to her chest. Paul rolled his eyes and pulled her forward to kiss her. They had both forgotten they had an audience, that were snickering at the two.


End file.
